Advances in technology have resulted in many computing systems supporting multiple radio frequency (RF) technologies such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, global positioning system (GPS), near field communication (NFC), and the like. Depending on the RF technologies supported to be implemented on the system, multiple antennas may be required (i.e., one or more antenna for each RF technology). Businesses such as manufacturers and consumers of manufactured computing systems may be challenged to deliver state of the art computing systems, for example, by providing computing systems with multiple RF technology capabilities (and multiple antenna configurations) while maintaining a small or compact system chassis (i.e., space constraints). Further, manufacturers and consumers may want to upgrade legacy computing systems that do not provide for multiple RF technologies and multiple antennas to implement multiple RF technologies, without making expensive and time consuming modification to the legacy chassis.